Detective Charlie
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Naturally when a woman comes into class with a bruise forming on her arm stomach and a puffy cheek you get curious.  When her own friends don't comment it becomes worse.  The worst is when they do and she laughs about it. Charlie wants to know why


**TheDarkestShinobi: **This story is LeixJann but from the eyes of a third person observer.

**Story start:**

Charlie was a detective, regardless of whether or not he was employed as one. In September he had registered for this class and was eager to observe the others in the class and learn more about them than they wanted him to know.

His first pick was not chosen, it was thrust upon him in the form of Lei Fang.

Naturally when a woman comes into class with a bruise forming on her arm stomach and a puffy cheek you get curious. When her own friends don't comment it becomes worse. The worst is when they do and she laughs about it.

"Yeah, Jann got some good hits in, but I won that fight."

Her eyes were bright and joyous as well.

He was intrigued to say the least.

He followed her home, because he was looking out for her, and because he was curious, abusive relationships didn't work that way.

She had knocked on the door with a smile, and the man who answered the door was, for a lack of a better word, built. He could see how Lei got so bruised. He was shirtless and clad in only white pants and it seemed that he had his own bruise by his hip.

He stepped aside and let her in before closing the door behind them.

Thoughts: Completely odd.

.

The next few days did not bring about new bruises, but next Monday there were a few fresh ones and he followed her again. This time she met the abusive boyfriend in front of a pizzeria and gave him a kiss. She then grabbed his hand and looked at him in pure joy. He shared the same look. Charlie was confused and followed them in. He ordered a slice and sat at a table across from them.

He could see them talking and laughing together and they seemed to be a fully functional couple.

If he didn't know better he'd say it was love.

However he knew better, it must be some syndrome. He needed to help Lei get out of this particularly dangerous relationship.

This was all for her and her safety.

They left hand in hand.

Thoughts: She needs help.

.

She was excited on Friday. Jann took off his shift at the night club and was being romantic. He was going to take her on a date, a fancy restaurant followed by a surprise. He told her to wear heels and a dress. She suspected dancing.

Charlie couldn't very well go to the restaurant or dancing alone and he lacked a girlfriend. Despite his interest, he wouldn't bring a girl and then ignore her for this cause.

He needed to get closer to the action and he has no idea how he can do that.

Thoughts: I need a plan

.

There were new bruises on Monday. He could sense a pattern now. Did they fight on their date? Did he take it out on her afterwards? She laughed and conversed as if it was normal, which, he supposed, it sort of was. She talked about the date to her friends and to anyone who would listen. She made the boy seem perfect. The date went perfectly.

He showed up after school.

He was arrogant and cocky. And a jerk. And very jealous.

He stalked up to Lei and almost yelled when he seen her touching a boy more than he liked. Lei laughed and introduced them to each other and Jann glared at the man. He pulled Lei aside. Charlie followed and remained hidden.

They argued and their voices rose, but a fist never did.

Charlie wondered if it was only because people were there.

There were no new bruises on Tuesday. Or Wednesday.

Thoughts: He does not hit her over "fights". What do they fight about?

.

Next Monday Lei entered class with a black eye.

The teacher asked if she was getting careless and with a laugh responded with 'I was too slow to dodge.' Charlie was enraged.

At lunch she took out a mirror and touched the skin around her eyes wincing.

"I thought there was a no face rule?" one friend offered and the other nodded.

"The hid was aimed for my side, I ducked to sweep him." The friends winced and patted her on the shoulder. Charlie had a feeling none of them were real friends if they let her stay with this man.

And who the hell has a no face rule?

Thoughts: Lei needs better friends. And a better boyfriend.

.

On Wednesday she cried for the first time. Charlie wanted to comfort her, but her friends got there first. She hugged one and the other rubbed her back.

"I think Jann is going to break up with me!"

Her friends seemed really surprised.

"He's been ignoring me recently. He sends me away all the time, I mean it's for manicures and shopping but I don't think he wants to spend time with me anymore."

"Are you going back out on Friday?"

"Next Friday." The girls squealed and Charlie could figure out why. Jann was going to propose.

Thoughts: Situation Critical

.

On Friday he overheard an interesting conversation.

On Sunday he had gone to the place Lei had talked about at the exact time "it" was going to start.

He had been hidden in the grass and peeked through to see Jann wearing black pants and in a Bruce Lee like stance. Lei was in nothing but a bright green sports bra and white shorts. He watched them look at each other with no aggression and suddenly run at each other and fight.

It was a wonderful sight.

They moved as one, dodging and striking and hardly hitting. Lei took a punch to the side before kicking him in the side, he winced and she bent her leg so it past him as she spun, suddenly she sank and stuck her leg out continuing to spin, he fell to the floor as she swept him. She jumped back as he attacked her.

He felt like he should be paying to see such a feat of martial arts expertise.

It was better than most movies he had ever seen.

He left once she had pinned him and declared victory.

He knew where those bruises came from, and he knew they really loved each other, and there was no need to worry.

Thoughts: Situation is nonexistent.

.

Monday welcomed October and Lei walked in a couple of new bruises and he could recall how she got each one. He knew she meant each smile and he smiled at her briefly before looking back towards the teacher.

"I see you've figured it out." Charlie looked over in confusion and Marcus continued, "you've stopped looking at her like she needs help."

"Yeah." He nodded happy he was wrong and she didn't need help. Marcus was quiet for a moment before leaning over again

"Wasn't that something to see?" Charlie nodded recalling it in vivid detail wondering if he should go another time to witness it before he decided against it. Those were their moments, he wouldn't interfere.

"So you know?"

"We all do." Marcus said as he skimmed his eyes over the class. "You're not the only curious mind after all."

"Ah." He said as he copied the new notes on the board.

Thoughts: Maybe everyone is secretly a detective.

.

Next Monday Charlie watched Lei bound into class with a few more bruises than usual. He smiled, she probably lost this week.

She said something about him moving a date and her being distracted by something her mom said but that she'd get him twice as good next week.

He could just imagine their position switched from eight days ago and wondered if Jann was cocky when he won or if he was like her and just laughed.

Thoughts: He could see how this becomes normal

.

The next Monday Lei did not come in with any bruises. Normally this would be normal, but for Lei that was questionable.

Instead she simply raised her hand and showed off a diamond ring.

It was a simple squeal which echoed.

"He proposed!"

Thoughts: They'll be happy together.

.

Next Monday Lei came in with only one bruised and had exited told her friends that she implemented a new strategy; her friends implied a flashing technique. She blushed but corrected them saying it was a counter strategy. And that he wouldn't fall for it twice.

The girls laughed.

He looked to the board and copied his notes down in his book. He could close the Lei case now. It was obviously going perfectly. She didn't even need his help.

She never did.

Thoughts: Case closed.

.

Next Monday was November first. On November first there was a student who transferred to the university.

He had been placed in their small recitation class.

He seemed to get along well enough with everyone.

Nothing new or exciting happened.

Thoughts: New case needed.

.

On the eighth Charlie noticed as the boy watched Lei carefully. She came in with a few visible bruises and the boy seemed taken back. He raised an eyebrow at the conversation between her and her friends. Then his eyes narrowed when she mentioned Sunday's results.

Charlie then noticed he wasn't the only one watching the new kid. He smiled, then he laughed quietly. He wondered how long it would take David to figure it out?

David's eyes looked curious.

Thoughts: David's a detective too.

**Chapter** **End**:

**TDS: **Review!


End file.
